


<几年前的团兵旧段子整理>

by Carolisland



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *是2013时年写的几个散段子，互相没有联系。*因为是7年前旧段子所以设定跟现在的设定有很大出入*放上来存档可以忽略【
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith





	

1.

+日常+

其实也并不是每个人都知道他俩真有那么一腿，这大概跟传播源是韩吉这家伙有关系，大部分人都会自动过滤她嘴巴里八卦的那部分就当看个戏，而且他俩在大庭广众下可是正经的不得了的上下级。所以真要说确定知道的话也就那些个一直跟着他们的家伙。

其实老实讲他俩压根儿也没谈过这事，矫情，日子过久了也就那么耗上了。接着，滚床单，好吧利威在床上比他想象中的更要.....怎么说这真的不怎么好形容，他头一次知道这家伙其实还有那么点儿受虐倾向。

所以恍惚这么一想他俩的这段关系也有快十几个年头了。这样很好，你知我知，心照不宣，说不定还带着些藕断丝连的不确定，因为这事儿真不好说，毕竟在这么个年代牵挂多了不是个好事儿，他俩都懂要怎么心狠手辣，为了得到些东西他们总得毫不犹豫的放弃些啥，而且你看，谁也说不准哪一天对方就真的不在他身边了。

不过似乎目前他俩还不需要考虑这些有的没的。

埃尔文觉得日子有点难过，特别是当你有个洁癖的有些神经质的伴侣那会儿，这日子会翻倍难过，比如每天早上他俩互相刮胡子那会儿他总得顶着利威尔那张【要是刮不干净就把你掀了】的脸，说不定还带点儿起床气。

2.

+战斗场合+

他觉得鞋底不停的摩擦拖拽着墙体撕扯出一阵噪音，在短暂的站稳了脚跟之后他蹬腿后翻过去借着蒸汽冲力穿过身后俩个巨人间微小的交错空间并给它们的后颈来上两刀。

他觉得有些烦，先不说那群家伙无一不长着张该死的丑的脸，更烦的是那会儿他一个不留神就占了点儿血，见鬼的他想立马回去洗个澡。

气流卷过耳边割过皮肤接着翻飞着卷起衣服袖子，四面八方乱七八糟的声音搅合着就钻进他的耳朵里。顺着地心引力外带器械的瞬间拉力他在半空翻了个身子，并踢走前头那个已经被削了的大家伙，阳光瞬间的直射搞的他有些眼睛疼，接着下坠那会儿他抢在转轴动力最强的瞬间甩开手臂切碎面前那块的该死的皮肤，几乎是与此同时的他向最近的墙体发射钢索，驾着冲力和拉力的混合牵引他咋舌不耐烦的侧身晃过迎面而来的巨大手掌，在第一时刻察觉身后另一匹的时候他扭过身子，刚想挥动刀子他就瞧见埃尔文闪过他的视线并干掉了他身后的那头玩意儿。

哦见鬼，抢他的生意。

他在短暂放松的起落的间隙里有些小不爽的落在那家伙背后的地面上，气流卷起了地上一层灰土。

——当心背后，利威。

——妈的，你以为你在对谁说话。

他阴着脸丢下这么一句接着再次起跳。

3.

+团兵初遇捏造+

他并不能很好的总结他俩的第一次相遇，那很糟糕。

那年头他还年轻，他不过二十岁刚出头。他只记得他在那乌黑的巷子里头看见满墙的血迹，浓重腥臭味简直要糊住他的鼻子，他借着月光分辨出地上几具尸体，接着他瞧见那个小个子飞身铲倒了一个比他壮几倍的家伙并毫不留情的拗断了他的手臂，那壮汉还没来得及嚎啕些啥就被那家伙顺势夺走的刀子插穿了后颈。

动作利落切口毫无破绽，他暗想，刀子被利索的拔出来那会儿鲜血朝天喷出了老高并全撒在那家伙的麻布衣服上，而眼前的这小子只是啧了啧舌头皱着眉头摆出一副仿佛见到垃圾的表情，接着那在黑暗里透着尖利光线的眼神就转到了他脸上，这让他仿佛是被逮住一般条件反射性的浑身一僵，还没等他更好的做出反应那家伙就挥着那把匕首晃上来直冲他的喉结，好极了，他该庆幸一下自己一直都很敏锐的反应能力，要是他再迟一步抽出刀子他一定要被割破喉咙，他觉得他这会儿满头都是冷汗，接着他只能短暂的看清那张眼睛，眼眶外布满的鲜血让眼白和灰色的瞳孔硬生生的刺进了他的视觉，哦，那简直是一潭死去很久沼泽，而那太具侵略性，仅仅是这么一秒他全身的皮肤就仿佛被刺穿一般接受到那对眼珠子里原始的戾气。

下一秒他挡开那家伙旋身踢过来的腿并借力将那身子向外甩出去，他听见那家伙在他耳边咒骂了一声最后以匍匐的姿势落地来平稳刚才的那阵冲力，埃尔文觉得他的手臂被震的有些发麻，然而几乎是同时的他察觉自己全身都因为翻腾的血液而颤抖，那眼神像头豹子一般抬起来锁紧了他的猎物，他并不能确定身体里叫嚣的玩意儿到底是一种仿佛要被咬死的毛骨悚然，还是干脆被那沉坠死在那儿的眼神烧起了全身的热血，哦他想那或许是后者。

他遇见了一头野兽，它挣脱了它的缰绳，它肆无忌惮，它会撕碎一切接近它的玩意儿，而这些最原始的残暴与野性是如此的强大与美丽。

他想得到它。

而他那会儿压根儿还不知道这家伙的名字。

4.

+在意的东西被伤害之兵长场合（团长被啃梗）+

血液整个儿糊在他脸上那会儿利威有一瞬间的瞳孔紧缩呼吸停滞，他瞧见皮肤与肉块被撕裂拉扯然后露出里头细密的筋脉还有断裂的骨骼，而喷薄出来的红色液体像是被打开了水管的开关一般倾泻而出并染透了埃尔文身子下头的一大块土地，利威觉得凉意一下子直冲他的心脏，这让他在那停滞的一秒里头连带着钢索的牵引被面前那匹玩意儿挥出来的手刮了老远，接着下一秒他像是被失重力猛然打回了精神一般翻了个身子，收回钢索并再次投射之后他像是砸下去一般稳稳当当的落在身后高耸的墙壁上头，他听见心脏搏动的动静在骨膜不停撞击然后缓慢加快，全身的血液回流撞破了围栏冲进他身子的每一角落就差要将他全盘吞没，他整个儿皱着眉头抬起眼睛就像是一头隐忍着等待下一秒释放的兽，他沉下一口呼吸将视线锁在那群歪扭在那儿的畜生上，蹬出脚的前一秒他伸出舌头舔舐他干裂的嘴唇。

——right，let’s start this game , you bitch.

5.

+团兵训练互殴梗（时间线为成为人类最强之前）+

利威从没有觉得人类最强这该死的头衔有什么好，那群人把他整个儿捧得跟个神一样，只要一出巡他就得听到满周围朝拜似的赞叹声，这可真是又无聊又烦，见鬼，他又不是真的生来就能干过所有人，他觉得自个儿无非就是能比别人多掰倒几头玩意儿。

他始终记得自己最后一次跟埃尔文打架，挺久前的事儿了，真要说的话那会儿也就是个测试。

利威就记得那会儿他最终是用了一个借力然后过肩摔把埃尔文掀翻在地。

说真的要再持续这么打下去他怕是真要干不动，他们俩都鼻青脸肿的嘴角还冒着血，而这会儿他的脚踝简直肿的不像话压根儿站不稳，所以他就放任自个儿一屁股就坐在埃尔文边上那块儿地上，他觉得他一会儿一定要后悔，因为这地儿真是该死的脏。

而埃尔文现在看起来也是一付乱七八糟，他就这么四仰八叉的维持着被搁倒的姿势喘了一会儿，接着他就笑出声来并笑了好长一会儿，那声音低沉紧但又带着点儿他平常没有的轻松感。

当真有够蠢，利威在脑子里这么嫌弃的过滤着，与此同时他把手撑去地面接着后仰身子好让自己转过头就能看见埃尔文的脸，哦这可真要了他的命，他下一秒就觉得前不久才被肘击的背部肌肉肆无忌惮的叫嚣起来，而当他咬牙切齿的转过去那会儿埃尔文已经坐起来了，脸上的表情跟他一样操蛋，好极了，他一定也不知道扯到了哪块干架留下来的淤青，利威的心情瞬间好上了不少。

——你已经打不过我了埃尔文。

他瞧进那边的眼眸子里。

——你会比现在更强，利威。

+

——走，回去洗把澡去，我觉得你也到忍耐极限了。

埃尔文这么说着的时候顺便用眼神瞟了他一眼又是血又是泥的衬衫，给他这么一提醒利威的确是立马开始又开始烦躁了起来。

而他刚想撑着地站起来那会儿他就给埃尔文一把捞了起来，真够猝不及防，不过准确的来说他也只是被拉着手臂并捞了腰。但利威尔是一直本能的有些反感别人的肢体协助，这估计得跟他以往在那些个小巷子里头一个人打拼的生活有关。

——我能自己走。

——别逞了，我知道你崴了脚。

——说的好像你没有扭着你的手。

他一秒毫不留情的反驳回去，这让埃尔文在上头又暗自的笑了起来，说真的他觉得这家伙今天有些放松过头了。不过他的确得承认，利威低头咋着舌就瞟了一眼自个儿在靴子里肿成一个大包的脚腕。这会儿要靠一己之力挪回屋里当真有点难办。

——看，帮助小辈是需要的。

接着他就听见埃尔文的声音从他头顶响起来像是看透了他的脑子，见鬼，这不单是轻松过头了还有点烦。

——对，只比你小三岁的小辈。

利威猛的朝上翻了个白眼，但最后还是伸手扶上了那家伙的腰。

6.

+利威班集体BE（兵长视角）+

对，他想明白了，他早想明白了，在很多年以前，在他还蹲在那些小巷子里的时候。

血肉被切割，肢体被拗断，一开始他还会感到不习惯，肚皮被剖开肠子从切面流出来的样子让他好几天都吃不了饭，他觉得恶心，那会儿他才13岁，他没办法一下子就接受这些东西，他浑身都是血，他没办法清理，他的胃酸在胃袋里不停翻滚，而那会儿他的胃就压根儿没有东西可以给他吐出来，他浑身都臭的恨不得把自己一刀剖开从里到外的洗上一遍。那会儿他想着该死的不如死了一了百了，你看这种活的就像只老鼠一样的日子还有他妈的有什么意思。

但是他没寻死，当然没有。后来他就想明白寻死更没意思，这让他自己都看起来像每一个被他揍翻的弱者。而再过了那么一俩年之后他就已经可以完全镇定的把刀子撵进对面的心脏了，他没再害怕过什么，即使那该死的一身血还是臭的不得了。

他记得有一阵子他还会愤世嫉俗的满腔热血嚷着变强然后像个无头苍蝇一样到处乱撞。而他现在的确变强了，足够强。

他觉得他的血液似乎是在什么时候一瞬间就降了温，或者换句话来讲也就是淡漠了不少。事儿见多了就觉得也就这样，这世界当然有极乐有天伦有梦想，他向往过这些东西。而欺骗，残杀，抢夺，破坏，这些玩意儿到哪儿都逃不掉，他只不过是不巧正好被丢在了那一片。

后来他就被埃尔文带走了。

他身边的人或者事儿依旧在不停的被撕裂被破坏被带走。尖叫，哭泣，嘶喊，那些玩意儿充斥着脑子，它们不停的在脑门当头叫嚣，断裂的骨骼，扭曲了的皮囊还有残缺的肉体，那些玩意儿全部横七竖八的躺的他的梦里头，血腥像是黏住了整个儿空气一般糊住他的鼻子。

而他很久以前他就发现他再也没办法从这些梦里惊醒了，他只是在那片虚拟的血液里头坐着，看着那些熟悉或者已经被撕扯的无法辨认的脸等待着他被早晨的清醒抽出梦境，他也不晓得是不是要给那些被撕裂的家伙祷告些啥，他想做些啥，但他不信这些有的没的。

他觉得这些玩意儿再也不是一种梦魇，它们像是直接变成了他生活的一部分，有时候他甚至会想着也许某一天他就再没法从这梦境里头醒过来，而事实是他总能在第二天早晨，窗外射进第一缕阳光的时候安安静静的睁开眼，一如往常的跑去洗漱打理，接着忘记一切梦里见过的玩意儿。

你看，既然这世道就一直在从你身上抽离一些东西，那么就让它们走，没什么能被自个儿一直握在手上，活着总得丢点些玩意儿，不然就没办法往前跑。

他早在20年前就想的清楚的不得了。

这一切依旧一如往常，而在墓碑里头那些，陪他多活了这么多年的家伙只是不巧站在了不幸的那一面儿。

而总有一天他也会被带走。

利威蹲在那儿把那束花小心翼翼的放在碑面上，他一时半会儿没打算起来，他用眼睛一个一个耐心的扫着石板上那些家伙的姓名，他就这么任着冷风吹着他好一会儿，接着他就撑着腿站起身来理理衣服。

——埃尔文。

他开口。

——这日子可真他妈的是累极了。

他这会儿不知道他还能陪着，或是身边的这个家伙能陪着自己再过多久。

++++  
*没了


End file.
